


90-minute Mini Cinnamon Rolls

by blairgeorgina



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cordelia is mentioned, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mendel Weisenbachfeld - Freeform, Whizzer Brown - Freeform, marvin falsettos, so is marvin and his minivan, trina and whizzer are besties, whizzer can’t cook or dance bc hes gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairgeorgina/pseuds/blairgeorgina
Summary: trina and whizzer bake together sometimes. today is one of those sometimes.
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	90-minute Mini Cinnamon Rolls

“Fuck.” 

Whizzer Brown has never been one to be good at baking. Or anything that involves making something like food. Trina Green on the other hand, the woman he considers his best friend, is amazing at anything that involves making food. Whizzer almost considers her a God when it comes to baking. The Problem is, though, that his boyfriend (who happens to be Trina’s ex-husband), his boyfriend’s child, and Trina’s husband Mendel don’t know that they’re friends. In fact, they all think that him and Trina hate each other. This makes their occasional baking lessons even more occasional. 

He has the day off (A.K.A. He called off sick from work) so he decides to call up Trina to give him a lesson on a day that he normally wouldn’t have one.

“Trina! Trina-Trina-Trina-Trina—” Whizzer starts to ramble into the phone before he is interrupted.

“Whaaaaat the fuck do you want? Are you not at work right now?”

“No—anyways—I was actually just baking a cake and I royally fucked it up so I was wondering if I could come over and we could bake?” He says this as a question because Trina is always skeptical about doing things that aren’t on schedule.

“Is Marvin home?”

“Of course not.”

“Will he be home?”

“He always works late. You know that.” 

“All right.”

“All right.”

And so Whizzer grabs his keys and gets into his used 1999 Lexus RX300 in the color black. Used because it was his mom’s first and he’s only driving it because he doesn’t want to have to get rid of it. Whizzer tries his best to hold onto things that have even the littlest bit of sentimental value. When they first moved into together, Marvin wanted Whizzer to only use this dumbass minivan that he got out of his and Trina’s divorce. Whizzer, of course, said no even after him and Marvin argued about it for a while. He still can’t believe they argued for so long after a beat-up, dumbass, ten year-fucking-old minivan that has to be the ugliest thing that Whizzer has ever seen in his entire twenty-seven years of living. 

So, he drives a twenty-one year old Toyota Lexus from his mom, which isn’t much better. The middle seatbelt in the back seat doesn’t work and sometimes it breaks down, but it is Whizzer’s baby and he would protect it with his entire life if he had to. He realizes when he puts the key in to start the car that he was being a hypocrite throughout the entire situation and that he should’ve let Marvin keep his stupid-fucking-dumbass-piece-of-shit minivan that smelled way too much like coffee and instant noodles. His baby (the Toyota Lexus RX300 in the color black) doesn’t start the first time, but luckily it does the second. 

He lets out a sigh as he puts his seatbelt on. Whizzer closes his eyes and puts his hands on the steering wheel and just prays that the car doesn’t break down on his little adventure to hang out with his boyfriend’s ex-wife. 

And so he drives to Trina’s house (and Mendel’s but he has never been there the same time as him so it doesn’t matter). He rings the doorbell when he gets there because Trina is too paranoid to give anyone else a key to the house. It takes a minute for her to open the door for him, which he finds annoying because it’s cold and because Whizzer is extremely and utterly impatient. Which is maybe why he also sucks at baking, not just “that he’s gay” like he wants to say everytime he messes something up.

“Trina!” He says while opening the door as if he hasn’t seen her in years. 

“Whizzer, my best man.” She says while shaking his hand, which is something that she definitely picked up from Cordelia. She lets him in, where he takes off his jacket and shoes. Trina has something against all shoes in her house, she has always been insane about how clean her house is all the time. And she has very rarely made an exception for any person. Whizzer is one of those people; Trina trusts Whizzer with her entire life. He still likes to always take off his shoes though, because he knows how much she truly cares about the entire image of her house. Taking his shoes off and showing the mismatched socks is better than making Trina clean up dirt off the floor. 

“I actually should be on a call for work right now so… just make yourself comfortable! Like you always do.” Trina slowly makes her way up the stairs to her office, and Whizzer waits until she’s out of sight before he moves to their living room. He lays down on the couch on his side and tries to put something interesting on. With no success he decides to just wait until Trina comes down.

***

Whizzer has been forced to put an apron on by Trina. It’s black and it says “CAUTION: HOT DAD” on it, which Whizzer finds just the littlest bit strange; but before he can ask any questions Trina says “It’s… Mendel’s. He bought it for himself… please don’t ask me why, or when, or how because I have no clue.” Whizzer struggles to tie the apron in the back.

“We can bake banana bread?” Trina says, basically rambling (and while pulling bananas out of the freezer because even if she’s asking she suspects Whizzer to say yes).

“I can’t eat bananas…Trina. Trina!” Whizzer says after he finally manages to get the apron tied. He has to repeat himself because Trina keeps singing to herself and isn’t paying attention.

“What?”

“I’m allergic to bananas”

“What?”

“Yeah.” Whizzer says, picking them up as nonchalantly as possible, only flinching when he feels how cold they are compared to his skin. 

“You can’t touch them!” Trina tries her hardest to swat the cold fruit out of his hands but they’re already back in the freezer where they were before. “Do you have your Epi-pen? Are you alright?”

“Touching them is different than eating them.” He says, but he can still tell that Trina is still a little concerned. Whizzer brings something else up after a moment of silence; but Trina interrupts him before he can really get into anything.

“Well it’s a good thing we can’t bake that because I actually have another recipe!” Trina waves the piece of paper that just came out of her apron pocket in front of Whizzer’s face. He grabs and reads it. “90-minute cinnamon rolls” (It is a printed off website that he’s struggling to read because the text is so tiny). Then Trina makes him flip it over in his hands and he realizes that Trina rewrote all of the directions that were in fine print before on the back. 

“You are actually insane.”

“After living with Marvin, Jason, and Mendel for so long? Yeah.” Trina starts to gather all of the ingredients from the various cabinets in the kitchen only after putting the list down. Whizzer never thought that Trina would be one to remember certain details so clearly; but she always seems to remember every single detail in a recipe everytime. 

“Well, it’s comforting to know that I’m gonna end up like you.” Whizzer says this while looking up at Trina, so he looks down at what he’s measuring when Trina gives it a horrified look. She realizes that Whizzer has put a fourth cup of salt into the bowl instead of sugar. He looks up at Trina and says, “Maybe we can give them to Marvin?”

“I am completely okay with that.”

***

“Whizzer, hon, you measured this completely wrong.” Trina doesn’t understand how someone can be so bad at baking; but she’s been baking for her entire life so that is probably why. Mendel (and Marvin from what she knows) is absolutely terrible at baking.

“You know I’m gay and can’t help it.” Whizzer says (without thinking, of course) while washing his hands, his back facing Trina. He shakes his hands before reaching for a paper towel and looking back at her. She looks horrified at Whizzer’s last statement but goes back to trying to fix his mistake. Whizzer tries so hard not to make “I’m gay haha” jokes in front of Trina, but sometimes (like right now) it comes out.

“Do you think Mendel is gay?” She says with her head still facing the bowl, trying to take all the excess flour out (it’s going to be salty but it will not have too much flour). Whizzer tries his hardest not to laugh, but a couple of chuckles come out.

“What are you talking about?” Whizzer has his warm, still-a-little-wet hand on his face as he fully turns around to face Trina.

“I mean he’s bad at baking so I—”

Whizzer walks over to be behind Trina and puts his hands on her shoulders. “Trina. Trina, Mendel loves you. He loves you so much.” Whizzer tries his best to comfort her and not make a joke about how Mendel definitely acts, talks, and looks gay. He pats her on the back and goes to read the paper with all the directions and ingredients on it.

Finally, when Trina has finally calmed down from her “I think my husband may be gay for the second time” fit, she asks something a little bold (more like very bold, but nothing is ever that bold with her and Whizzer).

“What-What is a—-oh my lord how do I word this—a bottom?” Trina says with childlike innocence. Whizzer lets out a very, very long sigh before he starts laughing until he’s crying. Partly because of the idea of Trina not knowing any gay slang, mostly from embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Whizzer says, wiping his many tears. “Where did you hear that?”

“Nowhere.” Trina replies (which sounds very suspicious but Whizzer doesn’t want to question it).

“Okay…” It takes Whizzer awhile to explain because he doesn’t want to make Trina uncomfortable and maybe think that her husband is gay for the second time in about twenty minutes (this ends up making her more uncomfortable but it’s the thought that counts). She eventually gets it, and as Whizzer hoped, she doesn’t ask any other questions.

At least about that subject. She continues to ask about different slang, because why wouldn’t she? Trina has always been interested in learning everything about everything, so why not take this opportunity? And Trina did not do this on purpose, but this entire conversation has given Whizzer flashbacks to when he talked about slang with Marvin. And of course when he’s thinking of Marvin, he gets a call from him. His ringtone is “Meant to be” from “Teen Beach Movie” and it has been for a while, but Trina still finds it hilarious. 

“Heeeeeeeeey.” Whizzer holds onto the “e” for way too long after answering, and Trina gives him a look. They maintain eye contact but both try their best not to start laughing.

“Where are you?” Marvin says in a more concerned tone than anything else.

“At work.”

“I thought you called off?”

“Oh yeah—wow I forgot about that—I did. I’m actually at Trina’s house right now. Love you bye.” Whizzer nearly slams his phone down on the table and just looks in front of him. Trina and he only laugh for a little bit before getting back to what they were doing. “I can’t believe I just did that.” Whizzer says while Trina gets distracted and opens a bottle of wine for them. 

After a few drinks, Whizzer finds a Donald Trump Lifesize Cardboard Cutout that Trina found on Amazon a couple years ago. Needless to say it has a hole in it where its heart is supposed to be. And she had bought a feather boa for it (Trina doesn’t like addressing it like Donald Trump is a person) too, but realized that this cutout doesn’t deserve that kind of luxury. 

“You still have this?!” Whizzer says in a very high-pitched-sort-of-screamy voice. Trina just nods and looks at Whizzer for a moment before starting to laugh hysterically. 

“Of course I do! How could I ever get rid of him?” Trina walks behind the cutout and puts her arms around it.

“I thought you didn’t like to think of it like a person.” Whizzer says which makes Trina move away from the cutout and smile at Whizzer like nothing happened.

“I don’t.” She continues to give him a closed-mouth smile and walks back over to the mixture.

“More of Donny for me then.” Whizzer takes a real look at the cutout for a long second before saying, “I actually might like him. He has the same ‘I hate gay people’ sort of look but you never have to hear him say it.” 

“You’re right. You are so right! He does hate gay people! How can you hate gay people?” Trina says while mixing, and Whizzer just smiles at her.

“I do not know. I really—”

“Should we play music?”

***

Whizzer has also never been one to be good at dancing. Thankfully, neither has Trina. So Mendel and Jason walking in on them slow dancing to Avril Lavigne was not ideal. And when Whizzer turns and sees them at the front door, he just about dies.

“Jason.”

“Whizzer!” Jason exclaims, smiling wide. And Whizzer thanks God that Jason is more excited to see him than he is concerned about why his step-dad and mom are dancing.

Mendel gives Trina a look of disbelief and a little bit of anger. Jason stands there for a moment before he runs up to Whizzer and gives him a hug, all while the music in the back is still playing. 

“I love you, dad.” Jason whispers while still hugging him. It’s one of the first times he’s called Whizzer “dad”. Instead of acknowledging it verbally (because he knows Jason hates when he does that), he pulls Jason tighter and whispers back:

“Love you too, kid.” And they just stay in this moment, hugging each other, for a couple more seconds. Jason lets go first, and Whizzer feels a little strain in his back when he stands up-right again. He takes Jason’s hat off and puts it on himself, but not before he ruffles Jason’s hat hair.

“So, how long have you been hanging out and slow dancing with mom?” Jason says in his normal, smart-ass like tone. 

“Way too long—” 

“Oh my god! And you’re wearing Mendel’s apron!” Jason says, laughing and looking up at Whizzer with the brightest smile in the entire world.

Wow, him and Trina have the same smile. And wow, they both really do like interrupting people.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @biairgeorgina!  
> i actually like this a lot <3 trina-whizzer friendship is my passion


End file.
